1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a castor, and more particular to a multifunctional castor with steering, directional and brake functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Castors are fixed at the bottom of an equipment (such as sickbed, work platform, and etc) for easy moving, and most of the castors are provided with brake device for positioning of the equipment.
The existing castors are generally divided into two categories: the straight type castor without steering function which is able to roll back and forth in a straight-line manner, and the pivotable castor with steering function which is able to steer around while rolling. However, the existing castors still have the following disadvantages:
The castor with steering function will pivot horizontally while rolling during the movement of the equipment, which makes the moving direction of the castors uncontrollable.
The castor without steering function can move stably along a straight line but is unable to steer around when encountering obstacles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.